Natalie du Prés (1991)
]] Countess Natalie du Prés was the aunt and guardian of Josette du Prés in 1790. She witnessed many of the horrors that befell the Collins family in that year. Biography The Countess Natalie du Prés raised her niece in Martinique, but travelled to America for Josette's wedding to Barnabas Collins. She brought Josette's maid, Angelique Bouchard, with her and arrived before her niece (7). The Countess brought a portrait of Josette with her at Barnabas' request, and the portrait hung in Josette's room at the Collins Manor House (8). When Victoria Winters arrived in 1790 from the twentieth century, the Countess noticed a resemblance between Victoria and Josette, but claimed that it was only slight. Josette, the Countess felt, had more delicate features. Natalie decided to borrow dresses from Angelique to give Victoria more acceptable clothing, and noticed that Angelique watched Victoria very carefully while assisting her with the new garments. Natalie explained to Victoria that the Territory of Massachusetts was an unlikeable place, filled with, "bears, snakes, and savages." She was puzzled by Victoria's comparison of her personal experience in the past with the novel, "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland," as the book had not been written in the eighteenth century. Josette and Natalie's brother Andre du Prés arrived shortly after (7). Natalie believed in her tarot cards, and studied them with regularity (7, 8, 9). When Josette began to show signs of romantic interest in Jeremiah Collins, the cards indicated to Natalie that a wicked woman was behind the affair. When Victoria brought word of Josette's affair to the Countess, Natalie questioned Victoria, claiming that the girl knew more than she was telling. The two found Josette's room a mess the morning after Josette and Jeremiah eloped. Natalie informed Barnabas, who flew into a rage, frightening both the Countess and Victoria (8). ' resemblance to her niece.]]After Jeremiah's burial, Natalie admitted to Josette that while she did not believe Victoria Winters was a witch, that her tarot cards still showed the presence of a wicked woman. Natalie later assured Barnabas that she believed Josette still loved him and would one day come back to him. Jeremiah returned from the dead as a zombie, and Natalie helped Barnabas investigate Angelique's involvement. She detained the servant as long as she could, allowing Barnabas the chance to search Angelique's room. He found two voodoo dolls, representing Josette and Jeremiah and the love spell that had been placed on them. Natalie explained that Angelique's mother had been a woman who understood voodoo, and warned Barnabas that if he tried to break the spell himself, Josette would die. After Angelique's death, Natalie comforted Josette and explained that Angelique had bewitched her (9). Barnabas was killed the same night, and Natalie, grief stricken, informed Peter Bradford of the tragedy. He then told the Countess that Victoria, who had been placed in jail for witchcraft, had come from the year 1991. The Countess examined the Collins Family History book Victoria brought with her, and noted its discrepancies from actual events. Natalie and Peter found that the book was a documentation of history as it was known to the public. Fearing for Josette's life, as the book described her imminent death, Natalie had her brother book passage for the three of them to leave Collinsport in time to escape Josette's fate. Josette refused to leave at first, and Natalie showed her the history book and Victoria's journal. Josette could not find the music box Barnabas had given her, and Natalie suggested that it was a sign, and best that Josette did not have it (10). The next morning, Natalie found Josette's room as she had left it the night before, and took Andre and Joshua Collins with her to the Manor House to find her niece. They found Josette in her room, alive, but weak. Unable to travel, Josette recovered in a bed at Collinwood. Natalie watched over Josette, and began to fear that she was the victim of a vampire attack (11). Natalie testified in Victoria Winters' witchcraft trial as a witness for the defence. She accused Reverend Trask of stealing when he presented the history book as evidence for the prosecution. Natalie was horrified to see Angelique appear in the courtroom during Ben Loomis' testimony (11). The Countess watched Josette on the night she was to die, but Barnabas' powers put her to sleep so that Josette could escape. Natalie screamed when she discovered that Josette had gotten away from her care. The next day, following Josette's death, Natalie told Victoria that she and Andre were taking Josette's body home. This time, she commented that Victoria looked very much like Josette. Victoria was found guilty soon after, and Natalie yelled to the judge that she was innocent (11). Notes *One of the primary differences in the Revival Series depiction of the character and the original series version is that in the Revival Series, Natalie du Prés was always a staunch supporter and ally of Victoria Winters. In the original series, Natalie was primarily Victoria's enemy. Category: Revival Series Characters